


20conX21con JJ

by JasperSong



Category: Shinhwa (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasperSong/pseuds/JasperSong





	20conX21con JJ

速食主义者20con总裁崽 X 21con绝美舞姬419

夜幕降临  
我颤抖着，将我献祭于你  
只有今晚我属于你  
我曾经害怕黑夜  
今晚这就是我想要的一切  
太阳再次升起  
我望着爱神离开  
满眼泪痕  
                                                ——题记

舞池里的他，一袭白衣，曼妙的舞姿，无疑吸引了在座各位猎豹般地目光。club里弥漫着香烟的味道，酒的味道，以及醉酒的人放肆的笑声。  
包括角落里的朴总裁。他身着一身酒红色西装，在沙发上翘着二郎腿，饶有兴致地看着这一切。他舔了舔嘴角的红酒，色迷迷地盯着舞池里的白衣男子。  
白衣男子，舞步轻盈似仙子。汗水浸透了他的白色衬衣，紧贴着他的胸膛。他已经累的气喘吁吁，观众们不断喝彩，他根本不想停下。  
他突然倒下了。  
说时迟那时快，角落里的朴总，一个箭步，飞一样地移到白衣男子身边，在他倒地前接住了他。朴总和自己的手下说了些悄悄话，手下会意地点了点头。  
当白衣男子再次醒来的时候，发现自己在陌生男子的卧室，赤裸着上身。他回忆起晚上的事情，只记得当时倒在一个陌生男人的怀里…  
门开了，只见剑眉星目的男子走进来，端着些食物。他的眼神，凌厉中带着一丝温柔。耳朵上的耳钉亮闪闪的，像是点缀黑夜的星辰。  
“放心吧，已经和你老板说好了。今晚在我这过夜，包你爽。还有你的衣服已经拿去洗了，走的时候穿着我的就好。”  
白衣男子的眼神湿漉漉的，当他望向陌生男人的眼睛的一刻。他觉得心里痒痒的，像是被什么击中了一样。  
“谢谢你。”说着他狼吞虎咽地吃了起来，像是这辈子没吃过饭的样子。  
“哥哥你多吃一点哦，不然待会怎有力气…”说着朴总盯着白衣男子的脸，对他歪着嘴坏笑。同时吞了吞口水，喉结上下滚动着。  
“原来，你比我小？”白衣男子瞪大了眼睛。  
“你裤兜里的身份证暴露了。”  
他这才注意到自己的裤子也已经被脱下，只剩内裤。此刻的他像一只待宰的羔羊，暴露在猎豹的视线里。

白衣男子气质温柔如水。而朴总裁像一把炽热的火，随时可以把他吞掉。  
“我们可不可以等下再做。”  
“不可以，天亮的时候你必须离开。”我不喜欢你这种男人留在我家太久。  
他的眼泪掉的比下雨还快，“你这种男人”，几个字深深地扎在他心里。“你叫我jin吧，我也是有名字的。”  
朴总仍朝他坏笑着，“来，帮我把衬衫脱掉。”一边用手擦拭他的泪痕。  
jin乖乖地走过来，解开他的纽扣，一边不经意地触碰到他的腹肌。朴总借机在他身上胡乱地摸着。他惊异于朴总的身材，当他脱掉他全身的衣服的时候，挺腰翘臀一览无余。  
朴总抚摸着jin的纤细的身体，自己下面也慢慢地硬了起来。他在水果盘里拿起一颗葡萄，以一个非常魅惑的表情叼在嘴上，jin见势就咬了上去，水晶般地葡萄爆裂开来，两人的吻增加了一丝甜蜜和莫名的色气。葡萄汁顺着jin的脖子滑了下去，朴总迫不及待地把果汁都舔干净。jin的腰肢一软，顺势倒在朴总怀里。他竟然莫名地沉浸于这个男人的霸道和温柔之中。而他的理智告诉他，他不可以爱上这个人。  
“在床上乖乖躺好。”低沉又沙哑的声音命令道。  
朴总粗暴地解开自己的腰带，对于猎物，他已经等不及去品尝。  
jin红透了脸，白皙的脸蛋上的红晕，让他看起来像熟透的苹果，让人想咬一口。他看着眼前陌生男人的肉体，与修长纤细的他不同，这个男人比他壮了一圈。而他的猎鹰般地眼神，他嘴角的坏笑，让jin在床上又往后缩了一缩。  
“今夜我要偷走你的心。宝贝爽就叫出来，我会好好干哥哥的。”  
他的重量压在他的身上，粗暴地吻着他的脖子。让原本就瘦弱的jin有些喘不过气来。朴总感觉自己在征服一只高贵的天鹅。jin感受朴总硕大又滚烫的阳具在自己腰部摩擦。朴总的手又伸到jin的下体，jin感受到自己的分身不断地在陌生男人手中膨胀。闭上眼睛，不断地享受着快感。就当他感觉自己快要来了的时候，朴总突然停止了手上的动作。  
“求我。”  
jin讨厌这种自己快到达顶峰的时候，别人突然停下。他小狗狗般乞怜的眼神望向朴总。“求你了。”  
“好好，看在我还喜欢哥的份上，就满足你这次。”  
几分钟后，他在他的手中达到了高潮。  
朴总命令道，“给我舔干净啊，你小子。”  
jin白皙修长的手臂顺从搭在朴总肩上，一边舔着他手中自己的液体，内心又瞬间被羞耻所充满。他的舌头触到他手上的戒指，凉凉的。  
jin趴在床上，充满了高潮后疲软的空虚。他眨着兔子般无辜的眼睛，像极了天使。而这时朴总只想疯狂地蹂躏这个性感尤物。他没有给他喘息的时间，单刀直入，插入他水蜜桃般地翘臀。jin感受着朴总巨大的分身，瞬间又被痛苦相伴地快感所填满。他听到他痛苦地呻吟，更加快速地抽插。  
最后，他们一起达到了高潮。这一夜，他让他来了两次。  
朴总满足地躺着床上，微微喘息着，他美好的肉体像行走的大卫。他抱起他的宝贝，走向浴室。他用了最爱的玫瑰香气的沐浴露。  
“嗯，你闻起来真像我自己。”  
朴总拿出自己的白色衬衫，给jin穿上。只是他的衬衫对于他来讲有点大，像是小时候偷偷穿父亲的衣服一般。  
jin望着朴总的背影，他身上的香水味，他的性感，他的霸道，他的温柔，一切都让他头晕目眩。  
jin的不舍都写在了脸上，他没有勇气走出这扇门。  
“闭上眼睛吧，哥。”  
他闭上眼睛的样子像个孩子。  
朴总给了jin一个没有情欲的吻，只是品尝着他柔软的唇，像蝴蝶停留在花瓣上那样轻柔。  
朴总摘下手上的白金戒指送给了他。  
“珍贵的人和珍贵的东西最配了，哥你说不是么？”  
jin点了点头。  
清晨的阳光让他的眼泪更加显眼。  
谢谢你给我最后的礼物，好让我不再回头。

END  
Written by Jasper Song


End file.
